


Tidings of Great Joy

by RenneMichaels



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, It is all kind of muddled, M/M, One Shot, Pre FrostIron - Freeform, Wingfic, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaels
Summary: The Loki who shows up at Tony's tower is not quite the Loki he's known in the past.





	1. The Eagle has Landed

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by Stella (Ykmust) & Emu Sam. Many thanks to both of them for their wonderful suggestions. Any mistakes are no doubt due to last minute tweaking and are a my bad. If you notice any errors, please do let me know.
> 
> I have some art I made to go with the piece, but I just noticed another problem that needs fixed. Sigh.
> 
> P.s. I am not a Theologian.
> 
> If you are reading this anywhere but Archive of Our Own, this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated, because you can read it on Archiveofourown.com for FREE.
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).

**Tidings of Great Joy**  

Tony was slightly drunk, but still totally focused on finding a solution for SI’s disaster du jour. Okay, so maybe it was a three day old problem, involving their new Stark Slate prototype, but honestly these last minute issues were part and parcel of running a large company. Not that this fact was in any way mollifying Pepper, who seemed convinced he should have caught it when he reviewed the earlier design. Tapping his lower lip with a stylus, Tony’s gaze lost its focus as a possible fix started taking shape in his mind’s eye.

 “Boss, we have possible aerial encroachment by an unknown entity,” Friday intoned.

 Tony groaned, concentration broken, the ingenious fix he’d been just about come up with slipping away from him.

 “A winged being greatly resembling the late Asgardian known as Loki is approaching the tower.”

 Tossing his tablet aside, Tony leapt up the stairs, dashed behind the bar and scrambled for his heavy-as-fuck suit bracelets. If his forward progress was impeded by the alcohol in his system, adrenaline was helping his speed.

 “Greatly resembling? What the hell Friday? I mean, according to Thor, he’s dead, so it can’t actually be him.” Tony was then stuck with a thought, one no doubt brought on by too much research on the origins of the hot God of Maniacal Mischief. And, maybe several rambling conversations with a drunken, grieving Thunder God. “Oh shit, don't tell me one of his spawn is out for revenge. I don’t recall Thor mentioning that the daughter had wings.”

“I don't think so Boss, the entity, which as I said appears to resemble Loki, is over six foot tall, if you don’t add in the height of his wings. He has dark hair, and as can be plainly seen due to tight clothing, is definitely male.”

_Wings?!_

“And _he_ seems to be headed towards your suit platform,”

Tony grimaced. He so did not need something like this to make his day even worse.

OoooO

 

As proximity lights flooded the sky, and weapons no doubt targeted him, Loki reflected that he could have gone for several less dramatic ways to approach Stark. But honestly, where would be the fun in that? Besides, you only ever got one chance to make a first impression. For a certain of the value of the word "first" in this case. Still, Loki did love a grand entrance, and besides, it was time to step out of the shadows in every sense of the word. He did so hope Heimdall and Odin were watching.

“Rudolf?!” Stark called, giving him a hard look, double checking as if to verify that it was indeed Loki. Then the mortal flung his arms wide, and cried out in a cheerful voice totally at odds with his previous posture. “I should have known that once again, you played your brother for a sucker.” Laying a widely spread hand on his chest, Stark ignored the sharp look Loki tossed his way, and continued in a manner that he no doubt thought was slyly mocking, but was in actuality, clumsily overdone.

“So you didn’t die with Space Viking honor, big surprise there, Rock of Ages. I am shocked. Totally shocked.”

Tilting his huge wings, Loki’s powerful strokes caused the leather tails of his coat to flutter as he swung his body into position. He could, in this form, literally step down from the sky, in a much more controlled way than Thor would have been able to manage with Mjolnir. The satisfaction of which, Loki doubted, would never grow old.

Unable to resist, Loki allowed himself a wide grin before brandishing his staff. A silver staff that resembled, in appearance if not function, the one he’d had when last on earth. Then he called out in ringing tones, “Behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. Anthony Stark, the Lord God calls upon you to help save your planet.”

Loki had expected this pronouncement to be greeted with an epic eye-roll, and perhaps a bit of that famous Stark back chat. Instead the mortal bowed his head, covered his face with one hand, shaking it slowly back and forth while muttering, ‘Why me?’, ‘Bag of Cats has totally lost it’, and ‘I am not near drunk enough to deal with this’. Then without even looking up again, Stark scrubbed his hand through his hair and headed back into his dwelling.

Loki followed him into the tower, something Stark obviously didn’t expect from the way he whirled around as the just closed doors slid open again behind him. Eyes gleaming with mischief, Loki smartly double rapped his scepter on the floor. Fighting to keep a full on smirk off of his face, he intoned as obnoxiously as only someone with centuries of practice could, “Your Lord God has a mission for you.”

The dumbfounded expression on Stark’s face, coupled with the facial hair, very much reminded Loki of Fandral during one of his more clueless moments.

“Okay. A bit confused here, Pegasus. But see, the problem with that is… I don’t believe in God-God, and definitely not in you Asgardian Alien Wannabe-Gods.”

“Well then, perhaps it is fortunate that he believes in you.”

Loki momentarily wrinkled his nose at the memory of the rather long report he’d had to prepare about the industrialist. “Or rather say, I was able to persuade him to do so.”

Waving his hands like about his head, like he was trying to discourage a swarm of gnats, Stark then made a noise not un-reminiscent of a disgruntled yak. “Could you _not_ discuss me with Odin. It is bad enough that Thor does that.”

Actually, Thor had discussed the ‘Man of Iron’ with Loki, while he was _disguised_ as Odin. And, recalling some of the frankly ridiculous suggestions he’d made to the blond buffoon in that guise, Loki was almost certain he knew why Stark had disliked it. However, there was no need to further trouble Stark with that revelation; Midgardian sanity was a fragile thing.

OoooO

“Not that painted on white brocade and blue doesn't become you.” And they really did, Tony couldn’t help but notice. “And the feathers? Totally over the top in a bucket list, check off kind of way, but I thought you were pretty attached to the black leather and green look.”

Smirking, Loki flexed said white wings, turning so that Tony could get a good look at them apparently. Although, all this really did was force Tony to dash in a circle catching all the things Loki’s damn wings were knocking off from various shelves and tables that flanked the entry area.

“Watch it, will ya!” Tony snapped as he managed to snag his MTV Spaceman before it hit the floor. Unfortunately, his Marconi and Draper awards were not as lucky.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Stark,” the annoying god (angel?) replied in so innocent a voice that Loki really should have been nominated for an Academy award of his own. Except that the only person who witnessed it was Tony, and he was in no mood to nominate Loki as anything. Except maybe annoying. And possibly catlike, for the way Loki maintained eye contact while his left wing stretched out and gently nudged a surviving lamp off a side table.

“Yeah, I’m sure you are, Abbadon. Look, could we move this down to the bar area before you break any more of my stuff?”

“But of course.” Loki sauntered away, his wing not surprisingly managing to sweep an architectural sketch of the reclaimed Stark Tower off the wall as he turned towards the bar.

Tony toed the broken picture frame out of his path and followed the God of Assholes down the steps. He glared at (okay, squinted at) the light radiating from the freakishly large Tinker Bell now draped over one of his bar stools. Tony had to admit that choice made sense; your average couch was not very wing friendly.

“Do you think maybe you could turn down the glow a little? I don't have any sunglasses close at hand, and you're kind of blinding me.” Loki’s smirk grew a bit wider as he twisted on the stool a bit until he could lean back against the bar. “Hey, do you sparkle in direct sunlight?" Sensing the question to be an indirect insult of some nature, Loki ached an eyebrow at Stark. "You know what, I don’t care. But honestly, this glow-thing you have going on, it is a bit much, even for you.”

“Divine light is part of this manifestation, but…” Loki looked thoughtful for a moment. “I can call upon other aspects that are not quite as traditional.” Before Tony could say anything else, Loki waved a graceful hand down his front.

What Tony now beheld was an absence of light so complete it was like staring into a black hole. With the exception of the dazzling white wings that despite turning black , reflected small rainbows of color where the overhead lights highlighted them. And the whole white brocade and silver armor with blue glow-y gem accents? Now skin tight black leather and suede, with oil rubbed bronze armor. The gems gracing the front of Loki’s coat and embedded into his shoulder plates were now a deep emerald green that perfectly matched Loki’s eyes.

Okay, so Tony was a connoisseur of pretty and even when Loki had been Evil Overlording, parts of Tony had definitely noticed how good the god had looked filling out his Stuttgart dress slacks. Asgardian Loki in his armor and horns, was ‘crazy fuck waiting to happen’. And Loki in his white, pearly gate approved outfit was ‘Purity that I want to do dirty things to’. But now? Loki in an outfit that sucked both the light from the room, and the air from Tony’s lungs? Standing there like every filthy thought Tony had never dared utter despite years of hedonistic debauchery? The guy was like a dark diamond. Sharp, and shiny, and so smoking hot that the only thing missing from his demon lover straight from hell cosplay look was a pair of glowing red eyes.

_Still, he was Tony Stark._

Attempted, of course being the key word here, Tony finally managed to get out, in what _attempted_ to be an unimpressed tone, “What? No black nail polish?”

Loki gave a fittingly dark chuckle, amusement dancing in his eyes. “No, Stark. I decided that emo nails distracted from the overall aesthetic.”

“I can see that,” Stark waved a hand vaguely in his direction, “but aren’t they a bit conspicuous even when they aren’t all white and gleaming? Or can you also turn them invisible. Not that invisible would solve the ‘takes up the whole damn room thing.’” He paused, struck by a thought, and then despite his sense of self-preservation screaming at him, couldn't help but leer. “Or is the size thing a compensation of some sort. As I recall, you did have perfor—”

Without Tony even seeing him move, Loki was suddenly standing chest to chest with him. Tony took a hasty step back, only to have the now wingless, tailored slack wearing, tight dress shirted god follow him.

“While wings are required at all times, I can transform them into a tattoo if needed,” Loki said, his gaze trapping Tony’s. Something in the god’s low, throaty voice making a shiver run down Tony’s spine. And worse, provoking the more lurid image of naked, tattooed Loki stretching his arms up above his head to show off his backside to the best advantage.

“Full back, or tramp stamp?” Tony asked, throat suddenly dry.

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?”

And, so. Okay. Maybe. Just maybe, Tony really _would_ like to know.

OoooO

 

Without Stark seeming to notice, Loki returned to his stool, again leaning back on the bar. A few moments later the mortal seemed to shake himself out of whatever thoughts he’d been contemplating. Watching Loki closely, Stark circled behind the bar until it was between the two of them, Loki turned to keep him in sight. It wasn’t until the mortal had the enormous stone topped structure between them that Stark relaxed.  

“So, Loki, helmet not bling enough for you? You had to add wings to the ensemble? And seriously, why _are_ you here? Not that the whole _‘Pronouncement From On High’_ wasn’t cute.”

“Ah, yes. To business then, I suppose.” Loki said, folding his hands before him. “Little though anyone in Asgard knew, Odin has spent the last few cycles in a restorative coma, and I sat on the throne in his guise. He recently woke, and as I had done all I could do to get Asgard ready for when the Mad Titan made his next attack, I deemed it time to strategically withdraw.”

“In haste?” Tony asked, ignoring for the moment the whole Mad Titan thing. Because really, faced with one attempt at world conquest coming from space, who didn't think their might be another in the future? Keeping his eyes fixed on Loki while digging blindly under the bar, Tony came up with a bottle and two glasses.

“Strategically withdraw," Loki repeated before continuing. "Odin's sole interest in your planet’s sphere is that it is the entry point between this galaxy and the beyond. Nothing can touch the rest of the Nine Realms without passing through Midgard. And if he has his way, any attack from the beyond will be fought here. Midgardian and her space is to be the beachhead that Odin will pour troops and ships into, from the other realms.”

Stark grimaced and opened the bottle of spirits he’d just retrieved. “Nice fella.”

“Indeed. However, I do feel some recompense is due from me to your planet for my unwilling part in the Chitauri invasion. It is no part of Odin’s plan to have a strong Midgard. That carries the risk that Earth would be skipped over, rather than bog the Titian down trying to conquer its resources. Therefore, I have approached another pantheon with an interest in your planet’s welfare.”

And, Loki admitted to himself, his own welfare, not that anyone on Midgard needed to know exactly how badly he wanted to escape becoming a guest of the Mad Titan’s again.

Loki had the satisfaction of seeing this pronouncement startle Stark into missing the second glass he’d been filling.

“What the—” Brows knit in consternation; Stark grabbed a nearby towel dropped it haphazardly on the spill, before asking in a somewhat suffocated voice, “You guys can do that? I mean, not that I believe you are gods or anything, because I totally don’t, but still, you can just change teams?”

Loki gifted him with a lazy smile and picked up the tumbler that was filled and took a sip. Stark hurriedly filled the empty one and tossed off a large swallow of his own.

“As it so happens, Trickster Gods, otherwise known as Agents of Change or Harbingers of the End of Times, are, cosmically speaking, a valuable commodity in times like these.” Loki’s smile widened. “So, despite the fact Odin begrudges me the air that I breathe, and would no doubt love to have me stuck in the darkest cell on Asgard for the next few centuries, he was not very pleased at losing _his_ Trickster God. Or as I am officially known as these days, the Archangel Michael.” He shrugged, “The name goes with the position.”

“Angels are appointed?” Stark asked disbelievingly, his brows knit. “Not that I believe in them either, but, I am pretty sure I would have remembered that if I’d ever heard it. And besides, what happens to demoted Archangels, that has gotta cause some hard feelings." There was a long minute of silence, but then skeptical, but still curious, Stark asked, “So, how exactly does that work for your godliness?”

"Not all angels of course, just Archangels. As for my standing, technically, right now," Loki tossed the mortal one of his very best saucy looks, for the first time really starting to enjoy his new position, "I am now more of a Prince of Heaven than a god. Your Heaven, for that matter. You know, the one that you learned about on your mother's knee? The church that your housekeeper took you to when your parents were traveling? And the God of that Heaven, Anthony Stark, has a mission for you."

"Elwood, are you honestly trying to tell me that you are here on a mission from God?"

"That is exactly what I am trying to tell you. And since you match the general height requirements that would make you Joliet Blues."

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Stark sputtered, waving the hand not clutching his drink. "You know about the Blues Brothers?"

“This position comes with more than a bit of cultural omniscience. Fortunately for me, as I am also a master mage, I already have more than a bit of omnipotent powers, something your average angel lacks. I dare say that helped contribute to my being offered this position.”

“Fuck me,” Stark breathed, now looking awed, and perhaps just a bit alarmed that Loki the former Norse God of Mischief was now Michael the Angel of Divine Retribution.

Loki looked at him consideringly, for a bit longer that made Stark comfortable.

“Perhaps another time Stark; we do have the Lord’s business to attend to right now,” Loki finally said with a growing smirk, totally aware that the mortal now had to consider that Loki now knew the real meaning behind the various sly digs Stark had gotten in during his… New York distraction.

“Then tell me, Mister Wizard now sporting wings. Is Elvis really dead?”

Loki grinned. “No, Stark, he just went home.”

Rubbing a circle on his chest, Stark grimaced, “So exactly how am I supposed to know this is real?"

“I would think that the angel wings might be a bit of a giveaway."

Loki affected disappointment at Stark obtuseness, but he was not really surprised at how skeptical Stark was. Because truthfully? Had the boot been on the other foot, Loki would've been more so.

“Yeah?” Stark said flatly. “Not really buying that one, Sport. Thor's told us all about you being a shape shifter.”

“Do you know what the best part of this whole arrangement is, Stark?” Loki asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement at the mortal’s disbelief.

“Oh, Cupid. Do tell. Because between you and me? I am not seeing even a good part, let alone a best part.”

Ignoring the snide tone, Loki just grinned wider. “Well, the _good_ part is that as an Angel of Divine Retribution, anything, absolutely anything I do that furthers my cause is automatically the correct course of action.”

Stark’s alarmed brows raised almost to his hairline as he clutched at his drink.

“And the best part is that your Judæo Christian God is not exactly known for restraint, or, I might add, imposing it upon his earthly avatars.” Stark, brows high and drink frozen halfway to his lips, stood there bathed in bright light, looking at him with an expression that mingled awe and horror in almost equal measure.

Loki hastily damped down the glow of inner satisfaction that he was manifesting physically. That was, he reflected ruefully, a phenomena that he would have to learn to control better. But honestly, he wished he had thought to approach Yahweh years earlier. And after a millennium of having to pander to honorable modes of behavior that were in actuality anything but… Loki found this bit of free agency almost intoxicating. However, it didn't look like Stark was sharing his delight, so perhaps it would be best to finish his business, before the poor mortal decided to attack him just to relieve his stress.

“So, you see Stark, the _best_ part is that I amazingly find myself answering to a master who doesn’t really care _how_ I get something done, as long as it is done _expeditiously._ And I have not only his blessing, but his command that you should be the first of his Midgar— Or, as I should say, Earthly Champions.”

Stark continued to look equal parts horrified and skeptical. Not that Loki could blame him; they had not parted on the best of terms and he _had_ thrown the man out his own window. And it wasn’t like what he was doing was common even among the gods. Not that _that_ had ever stopped Loki before. Still, needs must, time was fleeting, and it was time Stark got on board. He just hoped the actual proof part went better than he hoped.

Sighing heavily, in a way he realized was heartfelt rather than his normal theatrics, Loki pulled a long, slightly shimmering envelope out of one of his pocket dimensions. “You may want to sit down, Stark,” he told the mortal kindly.  

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“So this is a letter from God?” Stark asked with a not very convincing, but still gamely attempted smile. He then settled, with exaggerated care, on a stool that matched the ones in front of the bar.

“Actually? No. He is just a bit too busy running His portion of the cosmos to be writing missives to recalcitrant mortals. He did, however, bid me to inform you that a successful completion of our task would wipe away all your sins.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes,” Loki assured him, deciding to take the utterance at face value, and not to delve into that particular discussion just at this moment. So he ignored the skepticism practically pouring off the mortal. It was an unexpected kindness on his part that made Loki wonder if he hadn’t had more than wings and a new task bestowed upon him. Still, a letter like this was something he would have given the Nine Realms to receive himself. And no matter how Stark felt about him, Loki couldn’t find it within himself to ruin, or in any way taint the moment by baiting the mortal.

“Realizing that you would be rightfully doubtful, I arranged a one time, never to be repeated, highly against the rules, proof for you. Generally they prefer these arrangements to proceed on faith alone.”

Stark huffed a small laugh, indicative of what he, and indeed Loki thought of that idea. Let me guess, it’s the location of the Arc of the Covenant? Although I think it has been pretty well established that its current location is a warehouse in Area Fifty-one.”

“Ah, no. Besides, I already know where that is. This is a letter from your mother, Maria Collins Carbonell,” Loki held the shimmering envelope so that Stark could see his name inscribed across the front of the envelope in letters of pure gold.

“Do you think this is funny?” he hissed. An angry swipe of the mortal’s hand, and both the bottle and glass in front of Stark flew off the bar. Before they even crashed to the floor, a now fully enraged Stark had leapt to his feet, the stool clattering against the shelves behind him and his hands gripping the edge of the marble top so tightly that his knuckles were white. “Using my mother’s name for one of your sick jokes?”

As if Loki would be so vile as to invoke such a sacred memory as a jest. Still, Stark had no way of knowing that, and it was no part of his plan to have the man attack him.

“Calm yourself Stark. I am neither joking, nor unmindful of what a shock this might be for you. Indeed, I suspect I would react much the same should someone claim that they were bringing me a missive from my own mother who has passed into Valhalla.” In point of fact, Loki was amazed that the man hadn’t already called his invisible servant to attack him. Still with the way Stark was swinging from hopeful desire when his gaze flicked to the letter, and murderous rage when it was not, Loki decided it was perhaps time to give Stark some time to compose himself. He gently placed the letter down on the bar top.

“Read your letter, Stark. I will return tomorrow evening and we will begin planning.” Loki then faded into the shadows, disappearing from Stark’s sight, if not his presence.

After one hard look around the now seemingly empty room, Stark focused all of his considerable attention on the thick letter Loki had left sitting, so innocently on the bar. Several long minutes later, Loki was glad to see that the almost hyperventilating Stark take a deep breath, reach out a hand to pull the envelope towards him, and open it. Stark’s hand shook a bit, but that was only to be expected. Still Loki was relieved. After all, he had promised the woman he would have a care for her son.

And if he heard a choked off sob as he prepared to slip away, Loki was certainly never going to mention it to anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I would kill for some truffled chocolate, but none til next year, so... Comments. Yeah, no matter how short, comments would help. :D (Kudos and bookmarks are nice too... just sayin')**  
>  Avengers, Iron Man, and Thor, are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a question.... And the author has added art work. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike other my stories, this one didn't have art work made to go with it. Rather, after doing the Cap ReverseBang, I decided to refine my Angel Loki. And since Tony is my fav pairing, I stuck him in there. Once I had my picture blocked out, I started wondering why Loki was landing on Tony's tower. And Wa-la! The Tidings of Great Joy story was born. 
> 
> I've been finding errors to fix for the past week, and did two major ones this evening. But I am done fussing with it. I want to fine tune the other one and move on. :D (Virgo's have a hard time when they can't get something to match their mind's eye. I personally find it very tough to let go, but eventually I do accept that I am just not that good at drawing any more. Lol! )
> 
> Anyhow, this is just an Art Work Bonus, but I did want to throw in a story snippet that was cut. 
> 
> Do let me know what you think. And thanks for all your support and encouragement.

**Questions**

So I’ve been wondering about your new ‘amour’” Tony said, making air quotes, because he honestly thinks Loki is more about making a fashion statement than actually having an outfit that protects him. Not, truth be told, that the ex-god needs much by way of protection. “The decorative metal plating on the tips of your coat tails are necessary?”

“Yes of course they are.”

“Uh. Huh. And they are necessary for protection?” Tony made another set of air quotes. “Or necessary to keep them from flapping all over the place when you land or spin around suddenly to brush more crap off my walls with your damn wings?”

Loki squared the edges of the papers in front of him, before folding his hands on top of them. Fastening his eyes on Tony, and looking like every college dean Tony had ever dealt with, he said, “As the maker of the Iron Man suit, what is your professional opinion Stark?”

Tony huffed. “Honestly? I am going with you added skirt weights for aesthetics.”

“You are indeed a genius among mortals. I am ecstatic that my faith in your intellect will remain unsullied.”

Tony rolled his eyes.

Among mortals his ass.

 

 

Perma Link - <https://rennemichaelsart.tumblr.com/post/160830248061/tidings-of-great-joy-the-loki-who-shows-up-at>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Comments. Yeah, no matter how short, comments are lovely. :D (Kudos and bookmarks are nice too... just sayin')**  
>  Avengers, Iron Man, and Thor, are the property of Marvel and Disney, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
> .  
>  **[The Trouble with Tricksters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5143163/chapters/11837846)** COMPLETE w sequel **[The Trouble with Tricksters Two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8856499)** \- Loki is kept in Stark Tower, but he is a NOT silent, dignified, lone figure, mostly avoiding the Avengers he is forced to share living quarters with. Instead he is an in your face brat. Who walks a fine line between annoying the shit out of all of them but doing it in a way that isn’t blatant enough for anyone to stomp on him without an avenging Thor coming after them.  
> .  
>  **[Palaces of Sand and Gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2398826/chapters/5303108)** COMPLETE If Tony and Loki ever broke up, Tony and the SI lawyers wouldn't stand a chance against Odin and his Logmars in a custody struggle. Fortunately it hasn’t come to that, but it is a struggle dealing with overzealous grandparents? Domestic One Shots in the Queens Grace Verse that can be read alone.  
> .  
>  **[The Littlest Trickster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5056117/chapters/11627242) ** COMPLETE - Tony Stark finds out that neither he nor Loki are any match for a child determined to return to Earth. A series of One Shots as the newest heir of Asgard experiences Life on Midgard. Queens Grace Verse AU, Comes after Palaces of Sand and Gold, but can be read alone. Co-written with Ykmust.  
> .  
>  **[Queens Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1038355/chapters/2071435)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL - After the New York attack, Odin has taken Loki’s magic, made him mortal and imprisoned him. But Asgard is not a safe place for the Trickster under these conditions. Recent events make Odin decide to take away one more thing from his second son, his memory going back for the last four years, making Asgard unsafe for Loki’s reduced station. From stories Thor had told, Frigga decides that Tony Stark’s tower would make an excellent secure location for amnesiac Loki to be under house arrest.  
> .  
>  **[Anthony of Asgard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2193336/chapters/4803567) ** \- COMPLETE - After several years of being housed in Stark Tower as a state prisoner of Asgard, Loki is recalled to Realm Eternal. Devastated Tony is now minus a lab partner, wingman and a snark buddy for movie night. Pepper has moved to the west coast and married, SHIELD is doing some crazy shit and with the exception of occasionally seeing Bruce, Tony doesn’t have much interaction with his former team mates. He wonders how it is possible to feel so lonely in a city so full of people. However he's and engineer and a genius... he can fix this. All he has to do is convince Queen Frigga and Odin All Father to go along with his plan.  
> .  
>  **[How Desperate Are You?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/778956/chapters/1466437)** COMPLETE WITH SEQUEL – Loki has had a bad year and after leaving Midgard with Thor and challenging Odin isn’t making it any better, but no matter how smart you are… Sometimes stubborn happens. It may not seem to be in your best interest, but how desperate are you for a resolution? Any resolution. Loki is returned to Asgard and nothing good happens, but Loki isn’t the only one with issues, Odin has plenty of his own, especially in the realm of A+ Parenting. Loki is desperate to escape from Asgard, Odin and his past.  
> .  
>  **[Desperate for Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/943697/chapters/1841248)** COMPLETE - Returning to Midgard after an absence of almost two years, Loki finds that as desperate for change as he has been, some changes will take time to get used to, especially when they concern his relationship with Tony and Pepper.  
> .  
>  **[Earth is good thanks, can I talk to Loki](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10873608)** COMPLETE - Steve Rogers did not spend seventy years in ice for stuff like this to be happening. And since desperate times call for desperate measures... He calls upon the one person he can think of who will help him. It's risky, but Steve is determined.  
> .  
>  **[Lessons from Asgard – Courtesy of Loki 2 - The Dark World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1037116)** COMPLETE - A primer for anyone who has ever wondered what the heck is going on in the Eternal City. More humor than spoiler, Asgard Secrets Exposed  
> 


End file.
